Nuestro día de San Valentín
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Desde que Gilbert a dejado de representar a Prussia se formó una brecha entre él y el representante de Austria. Roderich quiere que todo sea como antes pero el albino tiene miedo de extender el muro que los separa. El día de San Valentín es para recordar amistades, unir parejas y reforzar lazos entre nación y exnación. PruAus lemon, para Luisee


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~ y si son del fandom entonces serán de ellos

Dedicado por día de San Valentín como regalo de intercambio para Luisee, con mucho cariño y esfuerzo espero que le guste. La quiero montones, feliz día

* * *

**Nuestro día de San Valentín**

Hay todo tipo de parejas en el mundo. Las hay entre una adolescente hiperactiva y amorosa con un adolescente calmado y paciente, o un joven adulto con alma de niño enamorado de una jovencita madura y difícil; un amor puro y tierno es el de dos niños pequeños, también existen las parejas con diferencias de edades mayores a 5 años llegando incluso a 17 o 20 años aún así se aman. Los que han llegado juntos hasta la vejez, los que recién están en plena luna de miel; o los que consideran amor prohibido como lo son entre un puberto o adolescente y un adulto, las parejas formadas por un solo sexo, inclusive entre hermanos; los hay de amor unilateral, triángulos o no correspondidos los cuales son muy tristes.

Claro que, no solamente los humanos poseen parejas y se enamoran, los animales, insectos, y por supuesto entre los representantes de las naciones que forman el mundo. Exacto, los países se enamoran; está la relación entre excolonias y excolonizadores como por ejemplo: Francia y Canadá, Estados Unidos y Reino Unido; o entre el mismo continente como son Venezuela y Colombia, Rusia y China, México y Costa Rica e incluso con caracteres opuestos ya sean Suecia con Finlandia, España y Romano o Alemania con Veneciano; en fin, pero hay unos que no pueden llevar su relación más a flote, el caso sería entre una nación y una exnación.

Por tanto, quería llegar hasta aquí, las naciones, reinos o imperios que pierden el título desaparecen o terminan dando lugar a otros. El caso del Reino de Prussia es distinto, él nunca desapareció, por razones que él mismo desconocía.

No estaba del todo triste pero se sentía solo y confundido; primero porque no era ni humano ni nación, segundo que eso significaba estar en un puente raro en donde perdía parte de su fuerza, destreza y resistencia pero no envejecía teniendo la misma apariencia de antes, tercero es que no le molestaba mucho eso sin embargo no podía estar con sus excompañeros todo el tiempo ya que estos seguían con sus deberes como países.

Tenía muchas más razones pero la que más le jodía es que se creó un puente entre su amado Austria y él. Solían ser pareja pero cuando se deshizo su Reino se acabó su relación y eso lo atormentaba, en verdad amaba al aristócrata con locura, aunque bien no lo admitiera, y este lo amaba igual. Salían, sí, pero no es lo mismo de siempre, la mente, el cuerpo y su propia alma no eran compatibles como antes, la diferencia se sentía ya que ni el beso más apasionado lograba hacerles sentir como antes que en uno pequeño ya se sentían en las nubes.

Eso le dolía al albino, y mucho, aunque trataba de ocultarlo el azabache lograba darse cuenta, pues se sentía igual de dolido y solo.

Sobre todo siendo día de San Valentín, un día para enamorados y amistades. Acordaron verse solamente cuando fuera necesario para no herirse más de la cuenta pero esas fechas les ponían de lo peor. Más si cuando caminan por la calle ven gente con flores y chocolates con tarjetas de amor y amistad por doquier.

Prussia decidió salir de casa de Rusia a sabiendas de lo que planeaba para China, no quería saber de lo que harían en la noche o todo el día. No iría tampoco a casa de Polonia porque la probabilidad de que estuviera Lituania era enorme,***** tampoco quería presenciar nada de ellos.

Pero a medida que caminaba más se fastidiaba, o le ofrecían chocolates o flores, que una tarjeta para "X" motivo, ni el pajarito que revoloteaba en su cabeza lograba distraerlo.

Ocurría lo mismo para Austria, mientras Hungría se distraía disfrutando del momento él se deprimía, así que salió también.

Mera coincidencia y un regalo para ambos cuando chocaron en medio parque y cayeron de trasero al césped

-oye fíjate por don…! –el albino ya iba a gritar hasta que miró de quién se trataba- Roderich?

-G-Gilbert? –el otro quedó anonado, no se lo pudo creer-

Emoción y alegría les recorrió por dentro

-Rode! –gritó emocionado el ojicarmesí levantándose y levantándolo en un abrazo-

-no me mates de esta forma –le dijo sin estar molesto, el contacto le agradó-

-claro que no, pero no puedo evitar que mi asombrosa persona cause ese tipo de efectos jajaja –lo soltó-

-no cambias –suspiró sonriendo levemente-

Aún la alegría, no quitaba algo de la incomodes, era extraño, estaban ahí pero al mismo tiempo se sentían algo lejanos y ajenos

-y qué hacías por aquí? –hizo la pregunta el de lentes para tener algo de conversación, fueron caminando lentamente a ninguna parte-

-pasar el rato –sonrió- no estaría encerrado todo el día con ninguno de esos tipos haciendo cosas –mueca de asco y el otro rió-

-casi lo mismo, pero es que Elizabeta a veces se emociona mucho así que me alejo más de lo usual en esta fecha

-jajajaja~ oh! tengo una asombrosa idea!

-cual?

-demos un paseo

Ante eso Austria se coloró

-p-por qué quieres…dar un paseo…? –preguntó nervioso con ligeras cosquillas en su estómago-

-porque…quién no querría dar un paseo con el asombroso ore-sama? Kesesese –rió nervioso puesto que solamente quería pasar un rato con el austriaco-

-a dónde quieres ir?

-a donde mi señorito quiera

-n-no lo digas de esa forma –se avergonzó-

-jajajajaja

Disfrutaba hacerlo sonrojar, lo notaba lindo. Así que decidieron caminar sin rumbo alguno, hablando de cosas triviales e ignorando a los de su alrededor.

Medio día. Fueron a comer algo, y como siempre, parejas y grupitos por doquier, especiales de temática y que los dos estaban algo avergonzados e incómodos

-el mejor día del mes, eh? –suspiró cansado Austria-

-al menos no nos han insinuado nada jajajajaja

-_disculpen, seré su mesera, qué desean tomar?_

-una cerveza y…-iba a hablar pero la mirada de desapruebo del otro lo detuvo-

A Austria no le gustaba que Prussia tomara tanto licor, era por su bienestar, y del resto. Así que pidió otra cosa para él y para el azabache, un rico almuerzo tranquilo el cual caballerosamente el albino pagó.

Al salir del lugar se fueron a sentar a una banca por un parquecito para niños, se les veía más relajados y tranquilos; eso hasta que empezaron a notar la cantidad de gente que les pasaba por el frente.

Primero fue un loco rubio de lentes que hablaba sin parar a una chica de coletas fina y reservada, luego por casualidad uno de los mejores amigos del albino con la mayor de las hermanas Italias, un joven con cara de dormido agarrado de la mano de un chico de rasgos asiáticos algo sonrojado, un niño rubio junto a lo que no se sabía si era niño o niña que se notaba muy feliz con su amiguito/noviecito. En fin, mucha gente, y eso los ponía incómodos, al menos interiormente. Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde

-parece que tienen las hormonas alborotadas no? Jajajaja –rió el prusiano para alivianar la tensión-

-s-sí…al parecer este día es para eso

-_les gustaría una flor de regalo?_

Se escuchó de una joven con acento centroamericano, se paró frente a ellos sonriente, en una mano traía un ramo enorme de flores y en la otra le mostraba una muy bonita y exótica orquídea color malva

-e-eh? Por? –preguntó Prussia-

-es el día del amor y la amistad, sólo se las doy a quienes se ven agradables, no le quiere dar un pequeño presente a su novio?

-qué?! –exclamaron ambos sonrojados-

-n-no somos na-nada de eso s-señorita –le dijo negando Austria-

-no intuya cosas así –le siguió Prussia avergonzado-

-ah…es una lástima, lo siento, es que percibí algo entre los dos pero creo que fue mi error, agarren la flor como disculpa y buenos deseos por favor –le entregó la orquídea al albino apenada- lamento incomodarlos tengan un buen día –se fue-

-cómo creyó tal cosa? –se preguntó el albino mirando lo delicada y linda que era la planta-

-n-no lo sé…tal vez porque estamos sentados juntos –dijo como comentario el otro-

-t-tal vez…jajajajaja –se rió nervioso-

-o-oye…Gil…

-eh? –le miró confuso-

-ehmm…-seguía sonrojado y puso la cabeza gacha- si tú y yo volviéramos a…a salir…

-quieres…quieres hacer eso? –le miró algo sonrojado- volver?

-es que…no lo sé…me siento raro porque no es lo mismo de antes…no te siento como antes y…-se entristeció-

-yo tampoco…-se sinceró llegando también a la tristeza- es como si hubiera un velo entre nosotros…no lo crees?

-sí…-y llegó al tope de su tristeza, pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro y se tapó con las manos intentando ocultarse-

-o-oye! N-no, no llores Roderich –no supo que hacer, dejó la flor a un lado y lo abrazó porque fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió- no llores, me pones nervioso

-cómo quieres que no llore idiota?...-se aferró a su pecho liberando algunos sollozos- yo no quiero seguir así…me duele…

-yo…lo sé…pero crees que no quiero cambiarlo?, no puedo hacer nada y…-sonaba cabizbajo, se sentía mal- yo quiero estar contigo Roderich…

-Gilbert no puedo soportarlo…al menos veámonos de vez en cuando…al menos eso…

-está bien…sabía que tarde o temprano ese pacto nos podría peor…-dijo acariciando su cabello- aún así –eso que le pedía también era doloroso, pero podrían soportarlo por un tiempo, al menos el verse les recordaba los buenos tiempos-

Austria terminó de desahogarse en su pecho, Prussia lo tenía contra sí sin importarle nada. Así pasaron la tarde, abrazados; hasta que el caballero del día le daba el campo libre al reino de la dama Lunar

-se hace tarde…creo que deberíamos irnos…

-no! –le dijo de golpe el azabache- es decir…

-quieres pasar con mi maravillosa persona la noche? –se rió pero más suave-

-idiota

-pero en tu casa, no quiero ir con esos tipos –se refirió a Polonia y Russia-

-sí

Entonces se fueron a la casa del aristócrata. No olvidando la pequeña flor. Caminaron tranquilos, abrazados, hasta llegar. Entraron y todo estaba en un tranquilo silencio, pero no duró mucho, Prussia recordaba el lugar, tantos recuerdos…Austria no se quedó atrás, el tenerlo ahí le puso melancólico, soltó la plantita y volvió a llorar cayendo al suelo, le hacía tanta falta.

Prussia volvió a abrazarlo. Sabían lo que sentían, de eso no cabía la menor duda, el problema es que es como cuando tienes un guante de plástico en la mano, tocas las cosas, las sientes pero al mismo tiempo no las sientes, así era, y todavía peor, lo que ellos sufrían

-t-te amo…Gilbert –el orgullo, se perdió-

-yo también te amo Roderich –el ego, también-

-por qué…?

-no lo sé…pero yo también quisiera sentirme como antes contigo…-posó su mejilla en la cabeza de este- pero sabes?

-qué cosa?

-ya pasamos por esto antes *****

-no es lo mismo, además no fue por mucho y esta vez…llevamos más de cincuenta años así…

-vamos, eso no es nada para nosotros –trató de hacerse el fuerte, aunque la voz le traicionaba-

-para mí sí…

-lo sé…

Se separó un poco de él y le tomó del mentón atrayéndolo hacia sí y lo besó, el tacto lo sintió algo distante pero se forzaban a sentir su amor. Fue profundo, con amor, los pulgares del albino limpiaron el rostro del aristócrata. Querían amarse, se amaban.

El beso no se vio detenido, entre cada jadeo tomaban aire suficiente, cada vez más apasionado, las manos del albino pararon a las caderas del austriaco el cual aferró las suyas al pecho del más grande, buscaban más contacto.

Prussia no tuvo que pedir permiso para entrar en la boca del otro, sus lenguas daban una batalla sin ganados, explorándose cada una, no dejando nada sin probar; se separaron, se miraron a los ojos, llenos de amor y tristeza, algo agridulce.

El alemán pasó sus manos a las prendas superiores de Austria, dejándole el torso al descubierto, hizo lo mismo consigo mismo. De inmediato volvió a besarlo, para bajar su boca hasta el cuello suave y tentador del azabache, besos húmedos y lentos le hacían jadear y suspirar, sus manos acariciaban el trabajado torso del más grande, el cual se excitaba más, casi mordiendo el cuello de este. La exnación bajó hasta los hombros de su amante, dando leves chupetones, que sacaban uno que otro gimoteo del ojivioleta, el cual estaba muy sonrojado.

De inmediato Prussia levantó a Austria quien se enganchó a sus caderas y abrazó su cuello besándolo, subieron a la alcoba del aristócrata, donde el albino posó con cuidado al otro, colocándose sobre él. Le quitó sus lentes dejándolos en la mesa de noche.

Empezó a besarlo con más pasión que antes, despacio bajó por su pecho hasta toparse por sus pezones, lamiendo uno mientras que con una mano estimulaba al otro, Roderich arqueó la espalda liberando un leve gemido de placer, al otro le gustó lo que escuchó por lo que mordió levemente y pellizcó con suavidad, bajó su boca dejando un rastro de saliva hasta el vientre.

La temperatura de ambos aumentó. Gilbert bajó los pantalones del azabache y se quitó los propios, los zapatos y las medias, quedando ambos en ropa interior, Austria desvió la mirada avergonzado y Prussia le besó suavemente en los labios, este le tomó el rostro haciendo más profundo el beso; al separarse el albino dudó y le miró preocupado

-quieres seguir con esto?...

-por…por qué lo preguntas? –el de abajo lo miró confuso-

-la última vez…el velo entre nosotros se hizo mayor…

Este soltó una lágrima en respuesta y le miró a los ojos

-entonces que esta vez caiga…haz que podamos sentir lo mismo de antes Gilbert, hagamos el amor…-se sonrojó-

El albino sonrió, feliz, le besó la mejilla limpiando la lágrima y luego acarició su cuerpo entero tocando con fervor la suave piel, memorizando el aroma tan singular del austriaco y besando con lentitud. Él liberaba jadeos y suspiros, el otro sabía dónde y cómo tocar, sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello platino cuando volvió a lamer sus pezones.

El cuello del azabache fue devorado por la boca del alemán, las manos de él se terminaron de deshacer de la ropa interior. Prussia volteó a Austria, besó su espalda, recorriéndola toda mientras dejaba alguna mordida o chupetón, el otro jadeaba y suspiraba con uno que otro gemido. Acercó sus dedos a la boca del otro y este los lamió, dejándolos bien húmedos, los sacó y luego los dirigió a la entrada, entró uno y Austria gimió con algo de dolor, se le hizo algo incómodo, seguía habiendo esa barrera extraña entre ellos.

Entró el segundo y la voz del otro era más fuerte, los movió en su interior sacándole suspiros y gemidos haciendo que se excitara más, otro dedo más y estuvo listo. Quería romper la barrera, sentiría lo mismo de antes, ambos estaban dispuestos y lo harían, el hecho de no tener el mismo "título" no quebrantaría su amor.

El albino elevó las caderas de Austria y posicionó su miembro más que dispuesto en su entrada; primero la punta, levemente entrando, el azabache gritó de dolor y placer al sentir la gran intrusión en su cuerpo, sus manos se hicieron puños en las sábanas. Al fin terminó de entrar y se quedó quieto para que quien tenía debajo se acostumbrara

-y-ya…puedes mover-te –le dijo entrecortado mirándolo de reojo-

Entonces el vaivén dio inicio. Austria elevó su cabeza con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Ambos gimieron de placer, poco a poco el ritmo se aceleraba con respecto a excitación y placer. A Prussia le fascinaba la estrecha calidez de Austria el cual se deleitaba del movimiento y trato de este. Gemían sus nombres entre jadeos entrecortados. Quien más altos gimoteos daba era Austria, lo cual enloquecía a Prussia, quien tomó el miembro de este en mano y lo empezó a mover de arriba abajo, un alarido salió de la boca de este.

Las embestidas eran fuertes, desenfrenadas, sintiendo el placer nublarles la vista y agitando su cuerpo sin piedad en espasmos eléctricos, gemidos y jadeos resonaban en la habitación

-a-ah~ …ah-ah-ah ahh~! Hmm! Gil~ a-ah! –Austria no paraba de gemir como loco-

-ghm…ahh~ a-ah! angh~ Roderich…ghm…ah~ -y Prussia no se quedaba atrás mientras seguía masturbando a su amante-

Se detuvo por un momento y pegó su espalda al ojivioleta para hablarle al oído

-qué tal si en vez de sólo …vernos …continuamos como antes?

-e-eso es…sería…sería bueno…pero…estarías dispuesto?

-claro que sí…siempre lo estoy por ti señorito…así que…qué dices…? Roderich podemos luchar si queremos, ya te puedo sentir más y…

-idiota…yo…yo jamás te negaría esa pregun-ta…te amo Gilbert –dijo con la voz jadeante-

-yo más –le dio un beso en el hombro y uno en la mejilla-

Y siguió dando embestidas duras, fuertes y placenteras, llegando más profundo y dando en el punto esencial que hacía vibrar a Austria

-ah~ ahh! M-más! Hn A-ah~!...Gil-bert ah!

-como…ghm…gustes ah~

Dicho esto cumplió su deseo y tomó sus caderas con ambas manos y embistió más fuerte, los gemidos entrecortados por jadeos no cesaban por parte de ninguno, estaban en lo máximo, una fina capa de sudor les cubría siendo uno.

De pronto Austria sintió una punzada en su vientre, ya no aguantaría más; lo mismo para Prussia. Este decidió dar con todo, frenético pero sin ser bruto, sacó la mitad y entró muy fuerte lo que provocó que el azabache se corriera en un alarido, manchando las sábanas y algo de su pecho, un par de movimientos más y la contracción involuntaria de las piernas de Austria hizo que Prussia se corriera dentro de él, llenándolo del líquido blancuzco y pegajoso que bajó por los muslos del otro, trataron de recobrar aire y poco a poco salió de su interior para acostarse a su lado y abrazarlo mientras se cubrían con una manta.

No supieron en qué momento ese velo que los mantenía distantes se deshizo por completo, el amor demostrado, las confesiones y el corazón aliviado y dispuesto lograron efectuar el acto.

Ambos se amaban, no importa si uno ya dejó de ser nación, ya no dejarían que eso se interpusiera en ambos, si su lazo se maltrataba lo volverían a reanudar a como dé lugar

-Feliz San Valentín… Ich liebe dich

-Ich liebe dich auch y Feliz San Valentín

El mejor día de San Valentín que pudieron tener, tal vez la flor que recibieron para representarlos sí sea para algo más que sola amistad o buenos deseos.

~_Fin_~

* * *

*El Reino de Prussia al disolverse por completo en 1947 se dividió en partes, la mayoría entre Polonia y la URSS o sea Russia.

*El Reino de Prussia una vez tuvo una gran baja de la cual sí pudo salir.

La flor era una Guaria Morada de Costa Rica, que era la muchacha; USxNyoUK, AlemaniaxNyoVeneciano, EspañaxNyoRomano, GiriPan y Sacro Imperio Romano x Chibitalia, fueron las parejas adicionales.

Luisee, espero le haya gustado. Con esfuerzo y muchísimo cariño para vos, ojalá pasés un buen día :3

Y también a todos les deseo un buen día, un chocolate relleno especial para todos -incluso alérgic s- jaja gracias por leer


End file.
